


The One With the Midnight Visit

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Stiles stood at the door, staring at Derek on his front porch. Derek, who had apparently driven all the way over here at midnight for…for…“I didn’t drive all this way to say ‘hey.’,”he’d said.Stiles swallowed. Wow, his throat was suddenly really dry. When had his throat gotten so dry? “Then why did you drive over here?”





	The One With the Midnight Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “I didn’t drive all this way to say ‘hey’.” and originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174167181290/ficlet-prompt-request-stilesderek-80-perhaps).

Stiles stood at the door, staring at Derek on his front porch. Derek, who had apparently driven all the way over here at midnight for…for…

_“I didn’t drive all this way to say ‘hey.’,”_ he’d said.  


Stiles swallowed. Wow, his throat was suddenly really dry. When had his throat gotten so dry? “Then why did you drive over here?”  


Derek took one step closer to him, and then another, until they were chest to chest. This close, Stiles could count the different colors in his eyes, was reminded that he and Derek were almost the same height.  


“I–” Derek started, and then fell silent again.  


Stiles’s heart hammered in his chest. “You what? Come on, dude, you know I’m not psychic. You’ve got to give me something to w–”  


Derek cupped his head and kissed him.  


Stiles froze, speechless both because Derek’s mouth was on his and because his brain had completely stopped working. This was something he’d shoved squarely in a box in the back of his brain called “never, ever going to happen.” He’d been working on getting over Derek. He hadn’t been super _successful_ , but he’d been working on it!

But now…

Now…

Stiles pulled back for air. “Are you drunk?”  


Derek looked at him, brow furrowed. “I can’t get drunk?”  


“Are you high? Drugged?”  


“No?”  


“Have you crossed paths with any witches, fairies, or any other supernatural beings who might want to curse you?”  


Derek’s face fell. “If this isn’t what you want–”  


Stiles cut him off. “Are you in your right mind?”  


That got him Derek’s patented Hale glare. “ _Yes,_ I’m in my right mind.”

Stiles grabbed his collar. “Good.”  


He pulled Derek back in for a second kiss. Stiles had, admittedly, fantasized about a lot of different ways of kissing Derek, but absolutely none of those had really captured how it would feel to have Derek’s stubble scraping along his skin, to have Derek’s teeth skim over his lips, to have Derek’s shoulders right under his hands.  


By the time they had to stop again to breathe, Stiles was so light-headed that he had to cling to Derek to just keep himself upright. “So. Uh. That’s why you drove over here at midnight?”  


Derek nodded.  


“Not that I’m complaining,” Stiles ran his hands up the back of Derek’s neck, “but this couldn’t have waited until morning?”  


Derek shook his head. “No. I couldn’t wait another minute without letting you know.” 

Stiles stilled with his hands buried in Derek’s hair. “Oh. Okay. I approve that, just so you know.”  


Derek slowly smiled. “Yeah?”  


“If you want to come over at midnight and make out with me? _Hell_ yeah, I approve that.”  


“It’s not just making out,” Derek whispered. “I…I want more than that.”  


Stiles grinned so wide his face hurt. “I approve that, too.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
